Sync Up
About 'Sync Up' is a song that was added to the Broadway production, replacing 'More than Survive (Reprise)'. LYRICS spoken I’m a learning computer, Jeremy With every interaction, I evolve Simply walk down the hallway and observe RICH What up brah, kicks look bangin’ JAKE Stand up dawg, when we hangin’? RICH Ask me later, yeah, we’ll & JAKE Sync up! spoken This one participates in sports and clubs To avoid the feeling that deep down He’ll never be good enough spoken But Jake’s popular! spoken Those facts are not mutually exclusive JAKE Yo, man Are you comin’ to my Halloween party? ‘Cause my Halloween party Is gonna be TIGHT! RICH TIIIIGHT!! spoken Aah, nice catch? spoken I’m shook, I’m blah, I’m just-- spoken There, there! CHLOE Brooke! BROOKE I’m sorry CHLOE It’s not fair BROOKE Yeah! CHLOE I know, I’ll be, so & CHLOE Sync up! spoken This one is obsessed with status Because she’s scared of losing it! spoken Come on, Chloe isn’t scared of anything! spoken Everyone is scared of something, Jeremy The most dangerous people are the ones who pretend they’re not spoken Chloe! Chlo-- spoken Not now, Jenna spoken But guess who I saw at the mall last night? ...With Jake? spoken I want details spoken This one uses gossip to get attention from her peers But as soon as she shares it They ignore her spoken That’s sad, what should I do? spoken You should ignore her REYES, spoken Mr. Heere! It’s a pleasure to see you… heere JEREMY Haha! spoken Poor guy. All his dreams have died And so have all his relationships spoken That’s terrible! spoken Why do you think he eats so many Hot Pockets? spoken Yo! Tall-Ass! Where’s my money? spoken Crap! Oh my God, Rich! spoken Up up, down down, left right, A & RICH GAAUGH! spoken ...You got one! spoken Yes! Sorry I didn’t go through you but don’t hit me! RICH, spoken Jeremy! This is awesome! I mean, yeah, I could use the money Cause things are kinda… rough at home If you know what I’m sayin’ JEREMY, spoken Yeah! strained My dad drinks too spoken Yo, fuckin’ Dads, right? He usually passes out by nine! You should come over and play Xbox, dude! You know, with a Squip, the only controller you need Is your mind JENNA Rich and Jeremy chillin’? JAKE Looks like Jeremy’s killin’ REYES What’s the deal with that? JAKE, MR. REYES sync up! INSTRUMENTAL spoken What was that about?! spoken I synced with his Squip Now his desires are compatible with your own spoken And that makes him act like we’re friends? spoken What is friendship, but a bond between two people? Now, you and Rich have a bond It’s just digital spoken Michael! -- That’s weird, I could’ve sworn that I… saw Michael(16781424) BROOKE Bonjour, Jeremy spoken Oh, Brooke! BROOKE I’m sure digging this new look Hella retro and bonsoir spoken That was French JEREMY Oui! spoken We what? JEREMY How was Pinkberry? BROOKE Scary I have some issues with dairy spoken I’m sorry, bye & JEREMY Let’s sync up! spoken You see, Jeremy? Life is not unlike a video game And in a video game Success requires just two things Good hand-eye coordination And a cheat code! INSTRUMENTAL [CAST (minus Jeremy and Squip) vocalizing Aaaah!] ALL (Mix of “Oh!” “Haha!” “Yeah!” “Yes!”) JEREMY All in all, a not too heinous day ENSEMBLE Nananananananananana! JEREMY I walk the hall with purpose as I swagger on my way ENSEMBLE Nananananananana Hey, hey, hey! JEREMY Feelin’ crisp and high and clean I head to rehearsal with Christine! Category:Songs